


Cuddle Quota

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [55]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: To say Alex was mildly shocked would be putting it mildly. Never before had he been refused so outright.(Based on a tweet we stumbled upon)





	Cuddle Quota

It was a rare occasion that Alex was able to tear himself away from his work, but today was once such day. And that meant that he had plenty of time to spend with his youngest child. Lizzie was in the living room surrounded by a number of dolls she was happily playing with. A few had been hand me downs from Angie, but by the time Lizzie had gotten them they were still mostly like new. He may not have been as young as he once was, but nothing could stop Alex from getting on the ground beside his youngest daughter. 

At first, Lizzie was thrilled. She gave Alex very specific dolls to use and made sure that he played with them properly. Alex complied helping her act out her story enjoying every moment of it.

Of course, there was just so long he could be around Lizzie before he had to give into the urge to cuddle. He'd barely gotten his arms around the three year old when she wriggled out of his grasp. 

“No, daddy,” Lizzie said sternly, “you need to get your cuddles from someone else. I am really busy and you’ve already had enough today.”

Alex sat up and furrowed his brow, what did Lizzie mean by that? He couldn't think of any other time his children had refused a hug.

“But—“

Lizzie cut him off with a look. It was the same look Eliza would give instead of saying "Alex be quiet." How on earth did she do that? With a sigh Alex slowly got to his feet feeling defeated. Eliza was doing laundry, so Alex made his way to the laundry room with his tail between his legs. He made his way down the stairs to find Eliza transferring items from the washer to the dryer.

"Our daughter rejected me," Alex said with a frown.

Maggie, who was curled up in the warm bedsheets straight out of the dryer, looked up at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh?” Eliza commented mildly.

"All I wanted was a hug," Alex huffed folding his arms across his chest, "and Lizzie said I'd had enough."

Eliza wasn’t quite able to hold in her snort of amusement. 

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Alex grumped, “At least the puppy loves me. Isn’t that right, Maggie,” he made a kissy noise, “C’mere!”

The puppy made no move to obey. 

“Warm laundry takes precedent,” Eliza chuckled.

"Does no one love me anymore?" Alex let out a dramatic sigh.

Just then, there was the sound of the front door opening. 

“I’m home!” Angie called out. 

"Well there seems to be a solution to your problem," Eliza smiled.

Alex bounded up the steps to the front foyer and half tackled his elder daughter in a hug.

Angie stiffened at the unexpected contact, "Dad, what are you doing?"

“Shh,” Alex hushed, “it’s called a hug. Go with it.”

“Sure, dad,” Angie chuckled.

"I knew I could always count on you for hugs," Alex held the teen close as Angie relented wrapping her arms around him in return.

“You are so weird,” Angie said fondly.


End file.
